More Than That 3: More Than Anything
by MacKenzie Rabb
Summary: The third and final part of the More Than That Series. All of Harm and Mac's dreams come true.


Title: More Than That 3: More Than Anything  
  
Author: MacKenzie Rabb  
  
E-Mail: mackenzie_rabb@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Romance (Harm/Mac)  
  
Spoilers: Legacy; Wedding Bell Blues  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harm, Mac, or any of the other characters. They are all the property of Donald Bellisario, CBS, and Paramount Pictures. There's no point in suing, I'm 19 and all you'll get is pennies. ;)  
  
I also do not own the song "At Last" by Etta James.  
  
Summary: The third and final part of the More Than That Series. All of Harm and Mac's dreams come true.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally, finally, it's done! This may be the longest I've ever taken writing a fic! I started it this past February, and here it is August! Anyway, this all happy Harm and Mac fluff, so if you're not into mushy stuff, this is not for you! LOL If you love mush, then full steam ahead! :)  
  
Big thanks to Angela and Julia for the beta on this! And to Becky for some "technical" help! :) Also, thanks to Alli for bringing my attention to the song "At Last".  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
March 16, 2001  
1100 Hours  
New Hope Baptist Church Reception Hall  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Oh, God, Harriet, how are we going to pull all of this off? And by the day after tomorrow!" Sarah MacKenzie asked her friend Harriet Sims.  
  
Harriet, sensing that Mac was about to have a panic attack, sat her down on a nearby chair. Kneeling in front of her, she took Mac's hands. "Sarah, calm down," she said. She'd never seen the Lieutenant Colonel like this as long as she'd known her. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harriet. I just feel so overwhelmed, and this isn't even a very big wedding, and . . ." she trailed off. "I'm just ready for it to all be over. Cakes, invitations, clothes, food, does it ever end?"  
  
"Mac, it's going to be lovely, and you're going to make it. You're going to marry Harm, isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"Yes," Mac sighed. She took her right hand back and kneaded her forehead. "This has just all been so fast. I'm wondering why we didn't elope."  
  
"And deprive us all of the privilege of seeing you two get married?" Harriet laughed. "The Admiral would have you both court-martialed just for that!"  
  
Mac smiled for the first time that morning. "Well, if it means that much to you . . ." she laughed.  
  
"It does and you know it. We worked hard for this, and this is the pay off."  
  
"We?" Mac responded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, we," Harriet confirmed. She stood up and pulled Mac out of the chair. "Look, I'll finish overseeing things here, you go for your final dress fitting, I'll come by to check that out, and then you're going home."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Mac said, saluting. She laughed. "Can you be at the shop in about half an hour?"  
  
"Absolutely. Now go. Hanging around here will only keep you stressed."  
  
"Thank you, Harriet," Mac said, hugging her. "What in the world would I do without you?"  
  
"You'd go nuts," she joked. "Honestly though, no one can put together a wedding by herself. She pointed to the door. "Out," she ordered.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Mac said, finally leaving.  
  
  
***  
  
1120 Hours  
Anderson's Cleaners  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Harm and Bud had just come out of the cleaners, dress whites in hand.  
  
"Are you nervous, Sir?" Bud asked.  
  
"Again, Bud, it's Harm outside the office. And no, I'm not really nervous. I'm marrying Mac, why should I be? It doesn't get any better than that," he smiled. He couldn't remember ever being happier. He just wondered if she was nervous.  
  
As they put their uniforms in the back of Harm's SUV, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Rabb," he answered it.  
  
"Hi, Harm," Harriet said.  
  
"Hey, Harriet. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Well, mostly. I think Mac's nervous about getting everything ready. I sent her over to the bridal shop for her final fitting, and then she's going home. If you could show up there, say a little after noon, it would probably help. Are you busy?"  
  
Harm laughed. "Not for a little while. Bud and I just picked up our uniforms, and then I was going home before I have to pick up Mom and Frank, and Grandma Sarah from the airport. I'll definitely swing by Mac's place though. The bride should've told me she was having problems."  
  
"You know she never would," Harriet said.  
  
"I know. That's my girl, the strong, silent type."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know, Harriet. I'll get over there ASAP."  
  
"Okay, Harm. Oh, and tell Bud to come home soon."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Harm laughed. "I was just about to drop him off. Bye."  
  
"Thanks, bye," Harriet said, hanging up.  
  
"That was your wife," he told Bud.  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
"They're fine, but it sounds like Mac needs a break. Let's get going."  
  
  
***  
1135 Hours  
Laney's Bridal  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Mac took a deep breath as she stepped in front of the dressing room mirror. I have to calm down and enjoy this, she thought.  
  
She smoothed the folds of the skirt and turned around, looking in the mirror appreciatively. Harm's going to love this, she thought.  
  
The strapless gown had a fitted bodice that flattered her curves, and a floor length, full skirt that was covered in lace. It also came with a lace shrug that she planned on wearing to the reception.  
  
Harriet walked in and gasped. "Oh, Sarah, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "They got it just right, didn't they? You're absolutely stunning. Harm is going to die," she laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Harriet. It's not bad, is it?" Mac giggled. "I can't believe I'm finally standing here in a real wedding dress." She sighed. "But I need to get home and start packing for the honeymoon or I'll never get done."  
  
"I thought Marines could pack in a hurry," Harriet teased.  
  
"They can, but this isn't a Marine operation."  
  
"Well, don't worry too much, okay? I better get home, too. My babysitter probably wants her day back, and I'm sure Bud will be home soon. Don't forget the bridal shower tonight. I know it's small and last minute, but with the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night . . . "  
  
"It's all right, Harriet. The guys are going out tonight anyway, which is better than the night before the wedding," Mac laughed.  
  
"Yeah, if we have to bail them out of jail, we can leave them in there a little longer."  
  
"Harm knows better. Not only would I kick his butt, but his Grandma Sarah's coming in today. He doesn't want both of us on him!"  
  
"What about Harm's parents?"  
  
"They're flying in this afternoon too. So is Chloe," Mac smiled. "Sergei's coming in tomorrow too. I can't believe the Chechnyans finally traded him. It's amazing really."  
  
"Are you going to be okay? I mean, with all Harm's family . . . "  
  
"And I don't have any?" Mac asked.  
  
Harriet immediately had an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"It's okay, Harriet," Mac insisted. "They're going to be my family too now, and I have my little sister. I'm going to be fine. I have Harm and my JAG family, so don't worry."  
  
"Okay, Sarah," she said, hugging her. "I really have to get going. See you at seven?"  
  
"Definitely. Now I just gotta get out of this and take it home. Bye," she said, waving Harriet off.  
  
  
***  
1215 Hours  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
Mac had just flopped down on the couch and laid her head back, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"Your knight in shining armor," a male voice called back.  
  
She rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. "Hi, Harm."  
  
He picked her up and swung her around. "Hi, Princess. I heard you were having a rough day," he said, setting her back on the floor.  
  
"It's getting better," she said with a smile. "But it looks like my matron of honor is an informant."  
  
"She's guilty, but well-meaning." Harm kissed her long and slow, and she melted into him.  
  
"She's forgiven," Mac said when they finally parted. She wrapped her arms around Harm's waist and laid her head against his chest. "Mmmmm, can we just stay like this forever?"  
  
"For a little while. Mom and Frank come in at three, Grandma at three-thirty, and Chloe at four-thirty."  
  
Mac sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. But hopefully there won't be a repeat of Bud's bachelor party," Harm chuckled.  
  
"Don't even say that. You'll have at least five women to beat you up," she warned. "And you know we can."  
  
"I promise I'll keep them in line, and keep that in mind," he laughed. "Do you want to get some lunch, Colonel?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
  
***  
1900 Hours  
Roberts' Residence  
Rosslyn, Virginia  
  
Mac and Chloe arrived at Harriet's right on time. Harriet answered the door as soon as she heard the bell. She hugged them both as they came inside.  
  
Carolyn Imes, Trish, and Grandma Sarah were already in the living room. It was a small gathering, but Mac felt she was with family.  
  
Mac hugged them all, and then introduced them to Chloe.  
  
Mac had finally met Grandma Sarah two months before, when she and Harm had gone to Pennsylvania to tell her they were getting married. They had liked each other right away. The two Sarahs shared strength, determination, and spunk, and they were both absolutely crazy about Harm. The elder Sarah had taken Mac aside and told her how glad she was that Harm had found her, and that she was thrilled to finally see him settling down. She added that she worried about him all the time, and that she knew Mac would take good care of him. Mac had promised that she always would, and that was a promise she intended to keep.  
  
After chatting for a while, and pigging out on junk food, they all started bestowing gifts on Mac.  
  
She opened Grandma Sarah's first. Inside the elegantly wrapped box, she found a floor length, ivory colored, silk negligee with a matching robe. Mac's eyes widened at the yards of fabric and lace. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
"Oh, Grandma Sarah, it's wonderful! Thank you so much," Mac said, lying the garment back in the box.  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Every bride needs something for her wedding night, and I saw that and thought it would be perfect for you."  
  
Mac hugged her. "It's beautiful and it's perfect," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Welcome to the family. We're proud to have you."  
  
"That we are," Trish agreed. "I never thought I'd meet the woman who would make my son want to settle down, but I'm glad he finally realized it was you, Sarah," she said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Trish. I'm glad it was me too," Mac laughed.  
  
Carolyn was next, and she handed Mac a bright purple box with a lace ribbon tied around it. Mac undid the ribbon, and pulled the lid off the box.  
  
"Carolyn!" she said, raising an eyebrow. Lying in the folds of tissue paper was a sheer red teddy.  
  
"I've got a Marine blushing. My work here is done," Carolyn cracked.  
  
At the ladies' urging, she pulled it out of the box and held it up. They all oohed and ahhed, while Chloe giggled.  
  
Mac shot her a maternal look, and Chloe just giggled harder.  
  
"I'm twelve, not stupid," Chloe laughed.  
  
"I'm quite aware of that," Mac teased. "Thank you, Carolyn. This should prove, um, interesting," she laughed. She turned to Chloe. "All right, Giggle Princess, what do you have for me?"  
  
Chloe popped another chip in her mouth, and grabbed the gift bag she'd brought with her. "I hope you like them, Sarah. They're for when I visit," she laughed.  
  
Mac pulled out a pair of white pajamas with red lip prints all over them. "Chloe, these are great! They're adorable, thank you." She hugged the young girl. "I love you, Chloe," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah," Chloe replied. "We can talk later, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Mac assured her. She turned back to the others, holding back tears. She was excited about spending the rest of her life with Harm, but she did realize that this was a turning point, and things would never be the same again. She had less than forty-eight hours left to cope with that. But she was pretty sure that once she saw Harm waiting for her at the end of the aisle that things would be more than all right.  
  
"Are you all right?" Trish asked, breaking her reverie.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I just got lost in thought I guess," Mac said.  
  
"It's okay, dear. Times like this make you do that," Trish assured her.  
  
Mac smiled.  
  
"Trish, do you want to go next?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No, why don't you, Harriet? I'll go last, if that's all right," Trish insisted.  
  
"Okay," Harriet said. She gave Mac the next to the last box on the coffee table. "I know this has been something of a lingerie party, but I hope you like this," she said.  
  
Mac stripped the box of its paper, and removed the lid.  
  
"Oh my God, Harriet, you shouldn't have," she said, smiling all the same.  
  
"I thought you could wear it as your going away outfit. When you saw it at the store, you said you didn't need it, but I saw the way you were looking at it," Harriet smiled.  
  
Mac pulled out the tailor cut, crimson colored skirt suit, and held it up to her. "It's lovely, Harriet. Thank you. You're all too good to me."  
  
Trish's gift was next. She took the final, and smallest, box from the table, and placed it in Mac's hands.  
  
Mac opened it to reveal a gold, heart-shaped locket. A puzzled look crossed her face, prompting Trish to explain.  
  
"That was mine," she said. "Harm's father gave it to me on our wedding day. Harm's a lot like his dad. Not just his looks, but he's a romantic at heart. Harm Sr. always was with me."  
  
"But, Trish, I can't . . ." Mac protested, overwhelmed.  
  
"Yes, you can. I want you to have it, Sarah. Harm's my only son, and you're the only daughter-in-law I'm ever going to have. You are so special to him. You are the one thing in his life that makes him truly and completely happy. And you'll never know how grateful I am to you for that, after all he's had to deal with in his life."  
  
Mac was starting to cry.  
  
"Open it up," Trish said.  
  
Mac snapped it open. On the right was a miniature version of Harm and Mac's engagement photo, and on the left was a picture of Trish and Harm Sr. on their wedding day..   
  
"Thank you so much, Trish. It's beautiful, and I love it, and I'm going to wear it at the wedding," she said, hugging her mother-in-law to be tightly. "Thank you all for this," she smiled through her tears. She put the locket around her neck, and turned back to Trish. Picking up some of the dishes, she said, "Trish, do you mind helping me with these?" She needed a moment with her, and she shot Harriet a look that told her to please excuse them for a moment.  
  
"Of course, Sarah," Trish said, following her to the kitchen.  
  
They placed the dishes in the washer, and Mac turned to Trish.  
  
"I know that Harm's probably had this conversation with you, but I need to know if you're okay with Sergei coming tomorrow. I know that it must've been a shock when you found out."  
  
"That's sweet of you, Sarah. And it was a shock, but it's had a little time to sink in. I can't deny Harm having his brother at his wedding. That would be selfish and petty of me, so I'm okay with it. I don't know how I'll feel when I see him, but I know that Harm feels like he'll have a part of his father there. And after all that's been taken from him, at least he'll have that."  
  
Mac hugged Trish again. "You don't know how much this means to both of us. I want so much for him to be happy."  
  
"That makes two of us," Trish said, smiling at her new daughter.  
  
  
***  
Same Time  
McMurphy's Tavern  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Harm, Bud, AJ, Tiner, Gunny, Webb, Frank, and Keeter were all crowded around a big table at McMurphy's. Beer bottles and various snack foods littered the table, as they laughed and shared stories about life or the service. Clayton wasn't doing much talking.  
  
Somewhat left out by the classified nature of his work, he asked the question that Bud had asked earlier that day.  
  
"So, Harmon Rabb, confirmed bachelor, are you getting cold feet yet?"  
  
Harm chuckled. "No, Clay. It's about time I settled down, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess Mac knows what she's in for," Clay said with a shrug.  
  
That earned a laugh from all present, and Harm tossed a pretzel at Clay.  
  
"Well, you're a lucky man, Harm. Always remember that," AJ said.  
  
"That I am, Sir. And I will," Harm replied.  
  
"No more wild times, hey, buddy?" Keeter questioned.  
  
"Afraid not, Jack. I don't think Mac would appreciate it," Harm laughed.  
  
"We finally get to meet your brother, Sir?" Tiner asked.  
  
"He's coming in tomorrow. And, Jason, you're in my wedding. Call me Harm," he reminded him for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"Is Sarah ready?" Frank asked. "She seemed okay when we came in this afternoon."  
  
"I think she's fine. She'll probably be more calm once the thing's started. It's the anticipation that's getting to everybody more than anything. I just can't wait till we're married."  
  
"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Gunny said.  
  
"Well, when you find that one special woman, you'll know how he feels," AJ said.  
  
Harm wondered what was up with the Admiral lately. He'd been unusually sappy during the past three months. Whether he was just happy for two of his favorite officers, or he was still missing Sydney, Harm couldn't tell. But he'd been a constant well of advice, and almost fatherly concern. It was almost as if Harm and Mac were teenagers getting married, rather than mature adults.  
  
Harm smiled at his CO, and shook his head. He was feeling bold. "You been there, Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely," was his response. "You people want to go somewhere else?" AJ then asked.  
  
"As long as it's not a strip club," Harm laughed.  
  
"What?" Gunny asked.  
  
"Long story," Bud said.  
  
AJ chuckled. "I don't think so, Harm. If things went like last time, I doubt that Mac would bail us out again. Especially since it's *her* wedding this time."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. The inside of a cell is the last place I need to be," Harm said.  
  
"Well, we could crash the girl's party," Keeter piped up.  
  
"That's another incredibly bad idea, Jack," Harm said. "Anybody up for some pool? C'mon, Gunny. I'll tell ya all about Bud's bachelor party," Harm offered, grinning at Bud, who just rolled his eyes and prepared to be humiliated all over again.  
  
  
***  
2200 Hours  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight, Sarah?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. How about you? Are you tired from your trip?"  
  
"It was fun. And I'm not really tired. I think it's cool that I got out of school today though."  
  
Mac laughed. "And Monday too, silly girl."  
  
Chloe sighed.  
  
"Is everything all right with you, sweetie?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe paused. "Are you still going to have time for me when you're married?" Chloe blurted out.  
  
"Of course I will! E-mails and phone calls all the time, just like now," she assured her. "Is that what's been bothering you?" Mac asked gently.  
  
"It hasn't been bothering me a *lot*, but yeah, a little."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Chloe. Harm thinks you're great, and you can still visit, just like always. It won't be much different at all. Harm will just be here from now on," she smiled. "You're getting something of a brother-in-law out of this, you know."  
  
"Well, having Harm as a brother is better than nothing, I guess," Chloe said with a perfectly straight face, but a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Why, you . . . " Mac said, and playfully whacked her little sister with a pillow.  
  
"You do have yourself quite a catch there though," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, and it took me long enough to hook him too. I don't need anymore competition," Mac teased.  
  
"Are you gonna make me an aunt?" Chloe asked when they settled down.  
  
"I hope so. Harm and I want children pretty soon," Mac smiled. "But you'll have to come over more often, so you don't miss your niece or nephew growing up."  
  
"I'd like that, Sarah. I really would."  
  
Mac hugged her tightly. "I love you, Chloe. Thank you for being my family."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah. Thanks for being mine."  
  
Mac ruffled the young girl's hair. "We better get to bed, young lady. The rehearsal's tomorrow and we need our beauty sleep."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
March 17, 2001  
1700 Hours  
Admiral Chegwidden's Residence  
McLean, Virginia  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mac asked Harm. They'd just finished the rehearsal and arrived at the Admiral's house, where he was hosting the rehearsal dinner.  
  
"Not at all," he said, giving her a kiss.  
  
They had gone out in the back yard to grab a quiet moment alone before dinner.  
  
"I just can't believe that the Admiral is having this dinner for us," Mac laughed, as they sat down on the bench of the picnic table. She threw her legs in Harm's lap and put her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you enough this week," she sighed.  
  
Harm wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I know, but tomorrow's the beginning of the rest of our lives together. Then we can spend every moment of the next two weeks seeing each other."  
  
"And not much else, I'd imagine," Mac giggled.  
  
"Hope not," he said, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Harm, you better cut that out," she warned. She swung her legs back onto the ground, and laced her fingers through his. "How lucky are we that Frank has a place in the Bahamas? It'll be so much warmer than here."  
  
"Yeah," he said with a far away look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Harm?"  
  
"I, uh, nothing," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't try that on me, Sailor. I know you, and I think I know what's bothering you. You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"  
  
Harm gave a deep sigh and nodded. "I just wish he was here, Sarah. I wish he could've met you. He would've loved you," he said, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.  
  
"Harm, I know your father was wonderful. Everyone says you're just like him, so how could he not be?" She reached up to hold onto his wrist, and drew his palm to her lips. "Everything's going to be fine. He'll be here in spirit, and I know he's proud of you, Harm."  
  
Her reassurance was rewarded with a gentle smile and a tender kiss.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," he said softly.  
  
"I love you, Harm," she said, kissing him again.  
  
He took her hand, and stood up. "It's getting colder out here, and we better head in before they wonder where we are," he said, slipping an arm around her waist as they walked into the Admiral's house.  
  
"There they are!" Harriet said as they came in. "We were just about to send out a search party for you two," she laughed.  
  
"Not needed," Mac said.  
  
"Well, come into the dining room, everyone's ready," Harriet said.  
  
They followed her into the dining room, where the caterers had set up quite a spread. Everyone was seated, and A.J. rose to toast the betrothed couple.  
  
"Before we start on this wonderful meal, I'd like to toast the bride and groom. Harm and Sarah have been under my command for four years, but I have come to think of them as family. They have gone above and beyond the call of duty not only for me, but for each other, too many times to count. They came to know, trust, and love each other along the way. I remember what I told them the first time they met. 'Don't get too familiar, you'll be working together.' I should've known. They didn't listen to me then, and they haven't since."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"But I'm glad they didn't listen to me about that. They were willing to risk their careers to be together, because they were meant to be together. And while doing your duty and serving your country is important, we are also only human. Harm and Sarah gave up being partners at work to be partners in life. So here's to their love, their shared lives, and their future. Harm, Sarah, may God bless you as you begin this new journey," he finished, raising his glass to them.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," they both said, as they all sipped their sparkling cider.   
  
Harm stood up. "If nobody minds, the bride and I would like to say a few words."  
  
When they all nodded their approval, Mac stood up as well.  
  
Harm started. "We want to thank all of you for being here, and for everything you've done. To the Admiral for not court-martialing us," he laughed. "And to Bud and Harriet for being the best man and matron of honor." He turned to Mac. "Sarah."  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank Harriet for helping me through all of this. I don't know what I would've done without you. And the coordinator, of course," she smiled. "we love all of you, and thank you for being here to share the most important day of our life with us," she finished, raising her glass.  
  
They sat down as everyone applauded. Then chatter ceased for the moment as everyone began to eat.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
2200 Hours  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
"Tomorrow's the big day, can you believe it? I think this all flew right past us," Mac marveled. "But I'm glad it's come so soon," she said, smiling.  
  
Harm kissed her. "I'm going to have to go soon. We need to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Mac laughed. "I think that's a little too much to ask the night before my wedding."  
  
"I'm going to miss you tonight," Harm said.  
  
"Don't you miss me every night?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad that's why this is the last night I'll have to miss you."  
  
"I know. Me too. But I think the honeymoon's going to be that much better this way," she smiled.  
  
"I bet," he said with a wicked grin. He pulled her to him, and kissed her until neither of them could breathe.  
  
"Whoa, Sailor," Mac laughed.  
  
Harm just grinned.   
  
Mac groaned. It was getting late, really late. "Didn't you say something about having to leave?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"Afraid so," he said, standing up and pulling her with him. He kissed her again, and they walked to the door.  
  
"Be careful going home," Mac said.  
  
"I will. I love you, Sarah." He never got tired of telling her, and he was going to show her how true it was tomorrow when he looked into her eyes and gave her his vows.  
  
"I love you too, Harm." She wished he knew how lucky she was that he picked her. Every day she had to convince herself that she did deserve him, because there had been so many times when she felt she didn't. Mac hugged him tightly, then let him go.  
  
"Till tomorrow, Sailor," she whispered.  
  
"Till tomorrow, Sarah."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
March 18, 2001  
1500 Hours  
New Hope Baptist Church  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Why is my stomach doing flip flops? I'm not supposed to be nervous. Why am I nervous?" Mac asked frantically.  
  
"Sarah," Harriet said, exasperated.  
  
"Mac, you're going to make me get the valium, aren't you?" Carolyn threatened.  
  
"No, no," Mac insisted, slowly breathing in and out. "I'm going to be fine. Why shouldn't I be fine? I'm just marrying my best friend, my sailor. I *have* to be fine."  
  
Carolyn rolled her eyes at Harriet and smiled. "Harriet, remind me to never put myself through the torture of marrying a wonderful, handsome man. I just don't know how I'd ever bring myself to do it," she cracked.  
  
"I get the picture, Carolyn. I just can't help it. Do weddings just naturally do this to you?"  
  
"Well, you know it did to me. It's okay. Everything will be all right, Sarah," Harriet reassured her. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? You can't," she said, getting worried.  
  
"No, I couldn't, Harriet. That would be pretty stupid of me," Mac said, pacing the small dressing room in the church.  
  
"Sarah, sit," Harriet ordered. "I just saw the hairdresser pull in, and you're going to have to be still."  
  
"Sorry," Mac smiled. "So much for those Marine nerves of steel. Where's Chloe? Did she run off?"  
  
"I think she went with Trish down to the sanctuary to check on the flowers. She should be back any time."  
  
"She better be, if she wants her hair done."  
  
Just then, Chloe blew through the doorway, almost breathless. "The hairdresser here yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You went down to the sanctuary in your robe, Chloe?" Mac laughed.  
  
"It's just down the hall, and Mrs. Burnett said it was fine."  
  
"Well, if Trish said it was okay, then it was," Mac said. "You didn't see any of the guys around, did you?"  
  
"Just Bud, and his brother. I didn't see Harm," Chloe teased, reading Mac's mind.  
  
"Funny," Mac said.  
  
"But guess what?" Chloe said.  
  
"What?" Mac and Harriet asked at the same time.  
  
"It's snowing," the little girl revealed.  
  
Mac's eyes grew quite large. "Chloe Madison, are you serious?"  
  
Before she could answer, the hairdresser, Paula, came in the door shaking white flakes off her coat.  
  
"Oh no," Mac groaned. "It wasn't supposed to snow today, this is awful."  
  
"Actually, if I may make a suggestion," Paula offered.  
  
"Anything," Mac encouraged.  
  
"Well, your wedding photos in the snow would be beautiful. I've seen it done before."  
  
A thoughtful look came across Mac's face. "You have a point, but you should see the dress! I know I'm going to freeze," she sighed. "But maybe I can stand it long enough. As long as I don't look like I'm turning blue in the pictures. It really shouldn't take that long, and there's a set up in the reception hall we want to do, too. Thanks Paula, it's a great idea."  
  
"No problem," the slightly younger woman smiled. "I've been right where you are now, and somehow I survived," she laughed. "Now, let's get your hair done."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1530 Hours  
New Hope Baptist Church  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"It's still snowing," Bud informed the group of men gathered in the Sunday school room.  
  
"Well, at least it's just snow, and not a mix, or sleet, or rain," Harm said. "I hope Mac's not worried about it though."  
  
"You better be worried about getting out of here and to the Bahamas tonight," Webb said.  
  
Harm clapped him on the shoulder. "Think positive, Clay. Or at least as positive as you can manage. We are getting out of here tonight, somehow," he smiled.  
  
"Bud, you have the rings, right?" Harm asked.  
  
Bud was digging around frantically in the pockets of his civies. "Here they are," he said finally, holding up the two small boxes.  
  
"Good," Harm said with a sigh of relief. "Try not to lose them between here and the altar, okay?"  
  
"I won't," Bud assured him.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Frank asked Harm.  
  
"Fine. And before you ask, I'm just a *little* nervous. But not because I'm getting married. Have you seen the guest list? The SecNav is even coming!"  
  
AJ laughed. "When I told him you were getting married, he said, and I quote, 'I'd better be invited, because *this* I have to see!' He went on to remind me to remind you that the two of you are lucky he let you stay in the military after all the trouble you've caused him."  
  
"I know, Sir, believe me, I know," Harm laughed.  
  
"Are you sure little AJ's going to be all right as the ring bearer?" Bud asked, a little worried.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come through, he's a Roberts, isn't he?" Harm assured him.  
  
The Admiral checked his watch. "Twenty minutes. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Just a moment, Sir," Harm said. Then he turned to Sergei. "I'd like to talk to you privately, Sergei."  
  
They went out in the hall.  
  
"What is it, Harm?" his little brother asked.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for coming all this way for this, especially after all that's happened recently. You don't know how much it means to me."  
  
"I think I do, big brother," Sergei smiled. "You are basically the only family I have. And I know that I am a link to our father."  
  
Harm looked sheepish.  
  
"But that does not bother me. I know how important he was to you, Harm. I'm sorry that I never knew him at all."  
  
"Thanks, Sergei, for understanding."  
  
Sergei just smiled. "Now let's not keep your beautiful bride waiting."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1555 Hours  
New Hope Baptist Church  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac took a deep breath as everyone around her smoothed her gown, her train, her veil. With one last hug from Harriet, Carolyn, and Chloe, the Admiral appeared to escort her down the aisle.  
  
Butterflies filled her stomach as the doors to the sanctuary opened, and Harriet, Carolyn, and Chloe made their way down the aisle one by one. They were wearing sleek crimson dresses, and held small bouquets of roses of the same color.  
  
Next came little AJ Roberts with the rings, and Carolyn's niece, Anna, was the flower girl.  
  
The Wedding March began, and Mac took the arm that the Admiral offered as they started down the aisle.  
  
"Thank you for doing this," she whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," AJ whispered back.  
  
Mac spotted Harm, and her eyes never left his. It felt like a million miles till they would get to him. She never got over seeing him in his dress whites, no matter how overrated she had once teased him they were.  
  
Harm watched his bride practically walking on air towards him, and he marveled at her beauty. The strapless gown was perfect for her, accentuating her curves and her slim frame, her hair had been curled, the veil floating around her held in place by a band lined with tiny white roses.  
  
She finally arrived at the altar, and AJ took her hand and placed it in Harm's.  
  
"Take care of each other," he said, and took his seat in the front pew.  
  
They turned to face the chaplain, and he began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.   
  
"Harmon and Sarah have written part of their own vows. Harmon," he prompted.  
  
Harm and Mac turned to face each other.  
  
"Sarah, you mean more to me than anything, and I thank God every day that He brought you into my life. I love you with all of my heart, and all my soul. An angel was sent to me that day in that Rose Garden, and I know there's so many times you doubt that you are an angel, but never doubt it, Sarah. I love and adore you, and I always will."  
  
A tear rolled down Mac's cheek, and Harm took one of his hands from hers briefly to wipe it away.  
  
Clutching his hands again, and looking into his blue-green eyes, Mac began her vows.  
  
"Harm, I love you, and everything about you. I am so glad to have your love, and that you wanted mine; that I finally had the strength to give you mine. You have always taken care of me, and have been more faithful than anyone in my entire life. I cherish you and everything you do, and I love you more than I could've ever imagined loving anyone, and I always will," she finished, nodding at Captain Willets to go on.  
  
"We will now have the giving of the rings," he announced. Turning to little AJ, he took the rings and placed them in his open Bible. "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. Let us pray."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads.  
  
"Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Harmon and Sarah's wedding day, as they come before You to pledge their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding, rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend, and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray, and walk beside Harmon and Sarah throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus' name; Amen."  
  
"Amens" were murmured throughout the church, as the Captain gave Harm Mac's ring.  
  
"I, Harmon, take thee, Sarah, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, till death do us part," Harm finished, slipping the ring on her finger, his eyes starting to glisten.  
  
Captain Willets gave Mac Harm's ring.  
  
"I, Sarah, take thee, Harmon, to be my lawfully wedded husband," she started, a catch in her voice. "To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, till death do us part," she said, slipping the ring on Harm's finger.  
  
"Harmon and Sarah, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands, and the giving of these rings, by the power vested in me by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. What God hath joined together, let no one put asunder.  
  
"Harmon, you may kiss your bride," the Captain said with a smile.  
  
Harm put his arms around Mac, and kissed her for all she was worth, much to the amusement of their guests.  
  
Then, both smiling, they turned and made their way down the aisle.  
  
The Honor Guard was already assembled outside the church. Bud was at the head of one line, followed by Mattoni and Alex Volkonov. The second line was formed by Gunny, Tiner, and Sergei.  
  
"Draw swords," Bud gave the order, and they all unsheathed their swords. "Arch swords," he called, and they were raised. "Blades to the wind," he said, and they all turned their swords.  
  
"It is my privilege to present to you for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr," Bud announced as Harm and Mac went through the arch hand in hand.  
  
They stopped after going through, and Bud tapped Mac on the rear with is sword. "Go Navy," Bud said.  
  
Mac just looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
She and Harm ran into the reception hall to get out of the cold for a moment before they had to have their pictures taken.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harm asked her teasingly.  
  
"That's what you think, Flyboy. If you must know, I was about to hyperventilate earlier," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Really? Wow," Harm laughed. "So my big, bad Marine isn't so tough after all."  
  
Mac whacked him on the arm. "You weren't nervous at all?"  
  
"Nope. Although marrying the most beautiful woman in the world probably should've made me nervous," he smiled, kissing her. "But I'm past all those issues now, remember?"  
  
"Hey, lovebirds," Harriet interrupted. "The photographer wants you, it's going to be getting dark soon."  
  
"Oookay," they both mock-groaned, following her outside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1700 Hours  
New Hope Baptist Church Reception Hall  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Harm and Sarah will now have their first dance," the DJ announced.  
  
Harm held out his hand to Mac, and they walked onto the dance floor. Slow, soft music started to play as he took her in his arms.  
  
  
At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you   
  
I found a dream   
That I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last   
  
At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you   
  
I found a dream   
That I could speak to  
A dream that I  
Can call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last   
  
"Oh, Harm, that was beautiful," Mac whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," he replied.  
  
As they finished their dance, everyone applauded. The floor was soon crowded with couples, and people switching partners. Mac danced with the Admiral, followed by Sergei, Frank, and Bud. Harm danced with Trish, Harriet, Chloe, and Grandma Sarah.  
  
Finally, when they were all about danced out, it was time for the cutting of the cake.  
  
Harm and Mac sank his sword into the cake, pausing briefly for pictures, and then they both took a small piece.  
  
Mac was very cautious, backing away a bit with a warning look to Harm, before slowly leaning forward so Harm could feed her the cake. He didn't smash it in her face as she expected. But he did take a healthy dollop of icing, and at risk to his own life, smeared it on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Sailor," she said in a threatening tone. Taking her piece of cake, she started it towards his mouth, a dead serious look on her face, but a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Mac allowed Harm to get his teeth in the cake before she flattened her palm against it, and seeing his eyes widen, pulled away laughing. She did, however, smear icing on his nose as payback.  
  
She dissolved into giggles as she imagined what a sight they must be, both of them with icing on their nose.  
  
Everyone was laughing as they tried to clean up.   
  
It was then time for Bud to make his speech as best man.  
  
Standing up and raising his glass, he began.  
  
"I've known Harm and Sarah," as he'd been instructed to call them, "since the day they met. You may not believe me when I say I saw something from the beginning, but I believe I did, no matter how clueless they thought I was," he laughed. "I've watched them support each other, defend each other, and fight with each other. But no matter what, I think they always loved each other, even if it was just as friends first. So here's to a lifetime of love, and the happiness you both deserve," he finished. "To Harm and Sarah," he said, raising his glass, and everyone followed.  
  
The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of laughter, well wishes, and more dancing.  
  
It was finally time to toss the bouquet. Mac, perched carefully on a chair, turned her back to the small group of single women. She tossed the bouquet behind her, heard some gasps and giggles, and then turned around.  
  
There was Carolyn, grinning and blushing all at the same time.  
  
On her way past Carolyn to get Harm, Mac whispered, "Let's see who the groom's going to be."  
  
Mac pulled Harm back over to the chair, and sat down.  
  
"Ah, the part I've been waiting for," Harm said with a flyboy grin.  
  
He pulled up her skirt to just above her knees, then ran his hands up her thigh, finding the band of ribbon and lace. Gently slipping the garter off her leg, he stood and popped the garter over his shoulder to the few waiting bachelors.  
  
Turning around, Harm began to chuckle as he saw Clay holding Mac's garter with a horrified look on his face.  
  
Carolyn just smiled, not taking any of it seriously. At least not until Harm came and led her over to where Clay was standing.   
  
"Why don't you two take a spin around the dance floor while Sarah and I get ready to leave?" he asked with a grin, enjoying the look on Clay's face far too much. And Harm thought *he'd* never be ready for commitment!  
  
But they did as they were told, as everyone else joined in the last dance, while Harm and Mac went back to their "dressing rooms" to change into the clothes they'd wear on the plane.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone crowded around the bride and groom. Hugs were exchanged all around, as everyone wished the newlyweds a safe trip.  
  
When they finally got out, they were followed by rice throwing friends, as they climbed into the very decorated corvette.  
  
"What did they do to my car?!" Mac exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing that won't be cleaned up by the time we get home," Harm said, pulling away from the church.  
  
Mac leaned her head back against the seat, and sighed. "That was fun," she laughed. "But I'm kinda glad it's over and it's just us now."  
  
"Me, too," Harm said. "But it's not over," he said, taking her hand. "It's just the beginning, Sarah."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
